Into the Past
by Sesshoumarus-Woman
Summary: So little is known about the Bone Eaters Well and why it allows people to pass through it. The Sailor Scouts find out just how little they know about everything and InuYasha and Co find out how little they know of the well.
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Into the Past**

**Chapter One**

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

**Disclaimer:**** Well, I finally did it. I was finally able to own Sailor Moon and InuYasha … yeah, in my dreams maybe. Until tonight, I don't own either great anime (or the manga)**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Serena sighed as she closed her eyes, resting her head against the glass.

"I'm so bored. Why does it have to take so long to get to the Kotoku district?" The blue haired girl looked up from her book and smiled at the blonde. Another girl, a brunette this time leaned on the back of the seat the first two were sharing.

"Well, we're almost there. Besides, have you even looked at any of the scenery? It's really beautiful." Another blonde nodded in agreement, holding up a couple pamphlets.

"Yeah and there are so many sight-seeing places we can go."

"We're going to Kotoku on a mission, not for pleasure." The other blonde slunk back into her seat, sort of like a scolded child would.

"Amy, check on the signal." The blue haired girl nodded, a mini super computer appearing in her hands and she tapped on the keyboard.

"Loud and clear still, Setsuna."

"This is our stop, ladies." An aqua haired girl told them, rising from her seat. Serena rose quickly.

"Well, let's go already. My butt hurts from sitting so much." A girl with black hair smirked.

"I thought you'd be used to it by now, meatball head, since that's usually all you ever do." Serena glared at the girl as they all stepped off the bus but didn't say anything; instead, she looked at Amy.

"So, where are we going?" Amy tapped on the keyboard for a few seconds before looking up.

"That way, towards the Higurashi Shrine." This interested everyone who was paying attention.

"A shrine? Aren't shrines usually holy places?" Amy nodded.

"Usually but I am getting an exceptionally strong magic signal from it though I can't tell whether it's bad magic or not." A tall, masculine girl stepped up beside them.

"Well, let's go. The sooner we can check it out, the sooner we've got more time for ourselves." The aqua haired girl raised a brow.

"You too, Haruka?" The girl known as Haruka shrugged and grinned.

"I heard they had a good racing track here." Serena grinned and grabbed Amy's hand before darting down the street. She stopped a little ways away and waved at everyone else.

"Well, c'mon! Let's do this thing!"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The girls arrived at the Higurashi shrine and Amy pinpointed the source of the magic to the old well house. Serena was the first one up the steps, trying to prove to everyone just how brave she could be even though the small building freaked her out big time. Opening the doors, Serena peeked in and the raven haired girl rolled her eyes.

"For crying out loud, meatball head, it's just an old well house." She opened the doors more and shoved her friend. Serena shrieked as Rei's push made her lose her balance and fall into the open well. The other girls gasped and a few made a grab for her but missed by mere inches.

Serena stopped her screaming and opened her eyes, looking around. It … was just blue … nothing else but blue. Slowly, she reached out a hand, expecting something to happen or to run into something or … well … anything but what really happened. It was as if something grabbed her and threw her downward, well, at least she thought it was downward.

Meeting the ground hard with her head, she groaned and sat up slowly, rubbing the spot where her head the solid ground had connected.

"That really hurt …" Bracing herself against the vine covered wall of the well, she stood before a butterfly caught her attention. Blinking, she noticed that … there was the nice, warm sun beating down on her but … why would there be sun? Last she checked the well house was pretty dark.

"Hey! Guys! Little help here!" She paused and waited for a reply but got nothing but the chirp of birds somewhere nearby. Grumbling about them, she grabbed hold of the vines and proceeded to haul herself out of the well, a little out of breath.

"I really need to lay off the sweets." She paused and considered that maybe the bump on the head must have dislodged something for her to say something like THAT.

Not too far away, a small little fox kit looked up suddenly and a huge smile spread across his face. He raced towards a man and a woman who were doing some gardening work.

"Miroku! Sango!" The pair looked up at the obviously excited fox child.

"What's wrong, Shippo?" He stopped bouncing only long enough to explain.

"Kagome's back! She's come back early!" They watched in amusement as the little fox zoomed past their other companion with silver hair and dog ears, nearly knocking him over in the process. He paused when he felt the particular 'whoosh' the forest seemed to do whenever Kagome used the well and bounded back in the direction he'd just came from.

On the other side of the well, the rest of Serena's traveling party was in a panic. Their fallen friend wasn't answering any of their calls and the well was too dark to see anything past the first foot or so.

"Someone climb in. She could be seriously hurt." Amy suggested concern just as apparent in her as the other members. Rei nodded, feeling particularly concerned since it was her fault that their friend and leader had fallen in the first place.

"I'll go." Grabbing hold of the convenient ladder that was placed in the well, Rei climbed down, jumping the last few feet. She braced herself for the feet to ground impact that never came.

As soon as Serena was standing, she was nearly knocked over by something that flew into her arms screaming,

"KAGOME!!!" InuYasha paused as he felt the same sensation again but brushed it off as that idiot forgetting something like her books for that school she always wanted to go back to. When he did stop, he blinked in confusion and, unless Kagome had somehow grown out her hair in the last couple hours since he'd seen her and dyed it blonde then he was staring at a completely new stranger. His suspicions were confirmed not only by his nose but by Shippo who let out a startled cry, running back to his dog-eared companion.

"InuYasha! What happened to Kagome?!" Serena blinked at the pair and her eyes grew as they grew closer to her and the other male's ears became extremely apparent to her. In all honesty, this whole situation probably shouldn't have freaked her out as much as it did since she had time traveled before, once without even knowing it and she was a super heroine that fought evil monsters and was a princess of the moon who was destined to become queen and who also had a talking cat as an advisor and a pet.

Even as freaked out as she was, she couldn't help reaching up and feeling the ears, just to see if they were real, not even noticing that she was joined by a familiar face.

Rei's eyes widened as she paused, half way over the well's lip, relief and a mixture of other emotions coming over her when she spotted the blonde.

"Meatball head! What are you doing?!" Serena paused and looked at the girl who was climbing out of the well. It was a sight to see, really. She was currently resting her fingers on InuYasha's ears with a frightened but extremely curious Shippo on his shoulder, while InuYasha had a look of disbelief on his face, almost completely oblivious to the fact that the only people to ever touch his ears were Kagome and her mother and that was generally the way he wanted it to stay.

"Rei! You're here!" The other girl looked around, completely confused.

"Wherever 'here' is." Serena finished testing out InuYasha's ears and nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah … but … how did you get here?" Rei motioned behind her.

"Through that well. The others are really worried. They thought you were hurt or something." Serena smiled softly but hid it quickly before what the other girl had told her sunk in.

"You went through it, too?" Rei nodded. InuYasha and Shippo just looked at each other, most other emotions fading away to just plain confusion. Sango and Miroku arrived just in time to see six other girls all climb out of the well one by one, each wearing clothes just as strange as the next.

"InuYasha, are you holding out on me?" Miroku half teased as he stepped up beside the hanyou. He looked at the monk with a 'as if' expression and Miroku only chuckled, walking up to Serena and taking her hands in his.

"My lady," He never noticed the rest of the group stiffen at the formality.

"I am the monk known as Miroku and I would be honored if you would consider bearing my children." Everyone except those accustomed to it jumped when Sango laid the corner of her Hiraikotsu on Miroku's head.

"Excuse him." Serena nodded a little, withdrawing her hands. Amy stepped up to the plate and she bowed lightly.

"Pardon me, but could you possibly tell us where we are? This certainly doesn't look like the Higurashi shrine we were just at." InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's because you're not." Miroku nodded, having recovered.

"InuYasha is correct. You are in Feudal Japan, currently 500 years in the past from your time." Setsuna blinked curiously, being a time traveler herself.

"You mean to say at the well we all came out of is a time portal that transported us 500 years into the past?" Miroku nodded, a little curious as to why she sounded like she actually understood the information given to her.

Setsuna nodded and turned to Rei who was currently closest to the well. Rei looked at the woman and took a step back underneath her gaze.

"Sorry about this." She said just before pushing the girl into the well, gasps coming from everyone except the pusher. Instead of the familiar magic that the group in their original time had become used to there was just a loud,

"OW!!" Rei rubbed her backside at the bottom of the well, standing up and glaring at the sky. "What in the world did you do that for?!" Setsuna smiled apologetically at the girl, helping her out of the well.

"Just a test." After the girl was back with them, Setsuna sighed.

"We really shouldn't be here. We're probably going to change the course of history by just being here." Miroku looked at the rest of his regular companions and InuYasha shrugged.

"Take them to Kaede, I'll go get Kagome. She might have an idea or something about this whole thing." The pair nodded and Serena blinked.

"But it doesn't work!" InuYasha looked at the girl and smirked, missing the sound of her heart skipping a beat. He was a real cutie. Instead of saying something, he just jumped into the well.

They all looked over it at the flash of blue, each wearing equal expressions of shock and utter confusion. Setsuna frowned lightly as the light died down and the red clad InuYasha was gone. Sango smiled brightly at them.

"Well, I'm sure you must be hungry or at the very least, confused." The group of girls nodded and Serena whined a little.

"Guys, my brain hurts. I'm so confused …" Most of the girls giggled a little bit and Sango began walking back towards the village. After a second, they decided the best thing to do was to see this 'Kaede' person.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

InuYasha bounded out of the well and burst into the house easily, unintentionally slamming the door in the process, letting everyone in the building know he was there. Kagome came down the stairs and blinked.

"InuYasha? What are you doing here? I told you I would come back later, I've still got homework to do and I'm almost completely caught up this time." InuYasha rolled his eyes a little.

"Pack your bag, Kagome, we've got a little emergency." This time Kagome rolled her eyes and glared a little at her half demon friend and object of her affections.

"I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle, InuYasha." The hanyou walked up to her, stubbornness visible in his face.

"Well then you explain how your friends got through the well." This caused the chocolate brown eyed girl to pause and consider her friend in confusion.

"Are you feeling alright, InuYasha? You didn't hit your head or anything when you came out of the well?" Kagome lifted a hand to his forehead only to have it batted away.

"Keh, I'm fine, wench." He crossed his arms, a blush on his cheeks. He shook his head, going back to the matter at hand.

"There's a bunch of 'em, Kagome, an entire group." Kagome sighed, frowning delicately. She was sure that she could just finish her homework over there and then she could talk to Sango and Miroku, maybe figure out what was wrong with InuYasha.

"Alright, InuYasha. Let me go pack and then we'll leave." InuYasha nodded and made himself comfortable. True to her word, as soon as her oversized yellow backpack was packed, InuYasha grabbed it and Kagome, bounding into the well house and down the well, the familiar blue environment greeting them.

Once through the well, InuYasha didn't bother putting Kagome down, despite her protests, only letting her go once they were just outside Kaede's.

"I could have walked, InuYasha. I have legs, you know." Kagome glared at him and InuYasha just shrugged.

"Yeah but that would've slowed me down." Kagome's eye twitched.

"Are you calling me slow?" InuYasha smirked.

"Would I do that? Keh, whatever, just get inside already, wench." Kagome glared at him, a 'sit' on the tip of her tongue when he shoved her inside. Kagome paused when she set eyes on eight very modern, or un-modern in the current situation, girls.

Serena looked up and smiled, feeling a little numb. "Hi there." Kagome blinked and rubbed her eyes, just to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"You'd think that I would've seen it all but this is a new one, even for me." Kagome stated to no one in particular, sitting down next to the first blonde girl. Serena nodded.

"I know that feeling." Kagome looked at her curiously.

"So … exactly how did you get here?" Serena shot a glare at Rei who smiled sheepishly. Serena turned back to the new girl with a smile.

"Well, we went to this place called the Higurashi Shrine to investigate this magic signal we were getting. Rei was a big meanie and pushed me who pushed me down the well that was there and, well, I ended up here. How about you?" Kagome blinked a little bit. Why would they investigate a magic signal? How did they get the magic signal in the first place?

"Er … I'm Kagome Higurashi and, well, I live at the Higurashi Shrine." Serena blinked a few times before erupting.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry! We didn't mean to trespass! Please don't call the police on us!" The blonde grabbed Kagome's shoulders, sobbing and crying apologies. Kagome blinked, slowly resting her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Um … it's alright." InuYasha growled.

"For crying out loud, shut up!" Stepping up behind Kagome, he hit the blonde girl over the head. Serena blinked and then looked up at InuYasha.

"That wasn't very nice!" The hanyou just rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"Keh, like I care. All that noise was hurting my ears." Kagome sighed, trying to draw the girl's attention again. She still had many questions that needed answering before she could even remotely think of a way to send them back. After a few failed attempts, she just decided to remove the source of most of her irritation.

"InuYasha." The hanyou paused.

"Sit boy." Said hanyou was sent face first into the ground and all arguing stopped as the blonde regarded the fallen hanyou and her eyes traveled to Kagome. Sitting down again, she looked her over for a minute.

Setsuna sighed, rubbing her temples as she regarded everyone else. Since there was currently no way of getting out of wherever they were anytime soon, they might as well fill in the other time traveling girl.

"Miss Higurashi," The green haired girl called softly, drawing Kagome's attention. After a minute, she blushed lightly with the formality.

"Please, just call me Kagome." Setsuna nodded, liking the girl already.

"Alright, Kagome. Could you perhaps explain to us how you were able to get here and how he," She pointed to InuYasha who was just beginning to recover from the effects of the 'sit', "was able to apparently go the future and retrieve you?"

The raven haired girl blinked a couple times but smiled soon.

"Well, you see, there's this jewel called the Shikon Jewel or the Jewel of Four Souls and it was in my body so I was able to come here the first time –"

"First time?" A girl with blue hair and blue eyes asked her. Kagome smiled at the girl and nodded.

"I've been traveling back and fourth for about a year and a half now. Anyways, I'm connected to the jewel and InuYasha is connected to me so he's technically connected to the jewel as well." Rei regarded the girl, easily reading her immense spiritual powers. The old woman who apparently owned the place they were in had some of the same but only a quarter of the power that was coming off this girl.

"You've got an incredible amount of spiritual energy coming off you." Rei commented, both curious and suspicious. Kagome smiled, appearing to be used to comments like that.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." This interested Rei.

"Can you do anything with it?" Kagome thought for a moment.

"Well, I can shoot special arrows and sense the jewel shards … but … I think that's about it … Come to think of it, I haven't really tried to find out what I can really do with it." Rei was shocked at how the girl could be so calm about it but it only made her more interested in the girl.

"What I am wondering, however, is how you all got through the well." Kagome told them, her smile gone.

"We can't get back that way, either." Kagome looked at the green haired girl, concern in her eyes.

"Although it seems to still work as usual for InuYasha." Sango commented. This situation was a little frustrating since they knew really nothing about the well, only that it was only Kagome and InuYasha that could supposedly pass through. Before Kagome could respond, their little session was interrupted by one of the villagers bursting past the bamboo flap in the doorway.

"Lady Kaede, come quick. A demon is attacking the village." Kagome was the first out the flap followed by InuYasha and then the new girls, Sango, Miroku and Shippo on his shoulder and finally Kaede.

InuYasha grinned and cracked his knuckles, drawing Tetsuaiga. Serena looked at the others and her eyes rested on Setsuna. The green haired woman sighed and nodded.

"If we're going to stay here, we may as well be of some use to them until they figured out how to get back. InuYasha looked at the group of girls and then to Kagome.

"You girls stay out of my way." To the new group's surprise, it was Serena who smirked at him and shot back with a confidant reply.

"More like you stay out of our way." Serena looked at her group and they nodded. Lifting up something that Kagome thought to resemble a holy grail that she'd see in movies, she shouted,

"Moon Crisis Power!" The rest of the girls followed suit.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Crystal Power!"

"Pluto Crystal Power!"

Kagome had to shield her eyes, the others doing the same as flowers, feathers and a huge amount of magical power washed over them. To Kagome, it felt like a breath of fresh air that fueled her own powers. Kagome closed her eyes, letting the magic flow over her body, feeling like it was sealing in her blood though she didn't mind or even know how to stop it.

Something inside Kagome's subconscious clicked and when she opened her eyes again, she felt almost completely different. Her power was at its fullest and readily at her fingertips, the best part was that she could summon it at will without even breaking a sweat and control it to top it all off.

Super Sailor Mars, or Rei, looked over at Kagome, easily sensing the priestess powers that were overpowering her own and she mentally thanked god that the girl was on their side or they were on her side. Either way, Kagome Higurashi would be one hell of an enemy. Her head snapped to attention when the demon let out a roar and charged right at Kagome, going faster than anyone could reach the girl.

"Kagome!" InuYasha cried out, trying his best to reach her in time. Kagome's eyes snapped to the demons face and she smirked, feeling incredibly powerful. Crossing her forearms together, Kagome closed her eyes but opened them sharply, just as the demon was in range.

"Spirit Blast." She murmured, flinging her arms open, a large ball of her purification energy being released directly at the demon. Said demon screamed in pain, clutching it's wounded chest as it backed away, shocking everyone in the entire group both new and old.

"Now Sailor Moon!" Serena looked at Setsuna and nodded. Suddenly, something that looked like a cross between a staff and a sword appeared with a heart-shaped outer handle and the actual handle inside it. Just above the handle was something that looked like a gold crown with a blinking pink jewel in the centre. Holding it up in front of her with her eyes closed, two white wings suddenly sprung from the centre.

Powering up and holding it at arms length, her eyes burst open, lowering to the ground, the wind picking up around them.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" With a kaleidoscope of colors, what looked like thousands of shining glass pieces shot from the tip, embedding themselves into the demon, effectively turning it into dust.

Kagome blinked a few times at herself, feeling more back to normal than just a few minutes prior. She looked at her hands and then at the group of magical girls. InuYasha came to a grinding halt and he just stared at Kagome.

He'd felt her spiritual energy peak a few minutes back but he didn't really think anything of it. How in the world had she managed that? Not being one to not voice his thoughts, he sheathed his sword, approaching the girl.

"How the hell did you do that?" He demanded, still feeling the tingle of purification powers in the air. Kagome looked at him, just as confused as he was.

"I'm … not really sure but … when they transformed … I felt their magic and it was like something inside my brain just clicked and … I can control my powers now so there are so many things I can do with them." InuYasha looked over at the still transformed girls as they approached, eyeing them carefully. He could feel the magic just rolling off them but he couldn't feel it before they transformed.

Miroku and Sango came over, extremely interested as well.

"Well done, Kagome. That was an amazing display of power." Sango told her friend with a smile. InuYasha eyed the other woman and then looked to Miroku who was nodding in approval, apparently he was the only one who didn't get it.

"Don't tell me you actually understand what just happened?" Miroku pondered for a minute, forming his answer.

"Not completely, InuYasha, but you know as well as any of us that we really know little to nothing about Kagome's powers. I have suspected for a long time that there was some kind of hidden reserve that Kagome hasn't been able to tap into until this point in time." InuYasha pouted a little.

"Alright well, what about them?" Serena put her hands on her hips.

"What ABOUT us?" InuYasha glared at her openly now.

"You're the cause of this change in Kagome and you just randomly appeared on this side of the well so you're looking pretty suspicious right about now." Kagome's annoyance peaked. He couldn't just be glad for her, could he?

"InuYasha, sit boy!" The half demon was sent to the ground again and Kagome stood over him.

"You can't just be happy for me, can you? It's always about you or the jewel shards or something else! I can finally fight with you guys and not always need you to rescue me! You're such a JERK, InuYasha!" The hanyou jumped up, getting in the miko's face, ready to retort when he saw her expression. He looked to his other familiar companions wearing similar expressions when he felt it.

"Sesshomaru." Before them stood the grand Taiyoukai as he looked upon the group which had recently acquired new members by the looks of things. He looked them over slowly. They wouldn't be much of a threat one on one with him but as their current group, especially with the miko's heightened powers, it could mean the end of him and the Western Lands. His golden eyes fell upon a girl with golden balls on her head and then fell back to the miko, a delicate frown marring his usually blank features. There was … something about those two … but … he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

With great speed, he was in front of the blonde, gently clutching her face between his thumb and forefinger. Gently, as if not to hurt her, he turned her face left and right, inspecting her closely out of curiosity and it was best to do research on new information, at least that's what he told himself.

Kagome blinked, completely shocked and she was not the only one. Everyone of the current time regulars was staring in shock and confusion. The demon lord wasn't trying to kill anyone which was a shock in itself but he was actually showing emotion, that was enough for double shock factor.

Serena looked into the golden eyes of the demon lord and for a split second, she actually felt torn between Mamoru and this stranger. Slowly, she laid a gloved hand on his wrist, an action that her rational side told her shouldn't feel as natural as it currently did.

"You're …" The demon lord began slowly.

"Serena." The blue eyed girl finished for him.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**A/N:**** Okay, my first InuYasha/Sailor Moon crossover! Yay! Just been inspired lately and now I'm like, yikes. **

**What's the deal with Sesshy though? Hehe –wink- I've been toying with a few ideas and reasons to explain everything and yadda yadda. Just for those who don't know, I've placed this like right before the Stars series starts.**

**I also realize that, in order for Serena to have her weapon or whatever you want to call it, Rini needs to be there but … I thought a ****lot about that but wouldn't it make it more confusing since she's really Darien's future child? And … since I'm planning on taking a different route other than the usual … well, you'll just have to see, won't you?**

**Thanks for stickin' around!**


	2. Lives

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Lives**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own InuYasha or Sailor Moon, get used to it.**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …. … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …. …

The party gaped at what was unfolding, or not unfolding right before their very eyes. InuYasha gaped at his older half brother, who by all his knowledge, despised humans. Yet, for whatever reason he let a human girl tag along with him and now he was getting all friendly with ANOTHER human girl? A stranger at that. The hanyou looked to his companions, seeing their reactions just as clearly as his own.

"Okay, what the HELL is going on here?!" He demanded, his simple brain going into major overdrive to try and understand this phenomenon. A small sound of someone clearing their throat brought eyes to Kagome's shoulder. On the girl's shoulder sat a small flea demon, looking back at very confused expressions.

"Myoga?" Kagome blinked. If Myoga was here then at least there wasn't any danger. Before anyone could get a word in, InuYasha grabbed the little bug between his claws, snarling at him.

"Okay, Myoga, start talking." The flea demon sighed lightly before looking at the pair which had separated. He studied Serena for a moment and then the other girls.

"It is told that there was once a blonde odango haired girl once ruled this world for almost a thousand years. It was also said that the girl ruled with the most powerful Taiyoukai to ever be born. The Taiyoukai's name was Sesshomaru." The usual party that was quite familiar with the flea was silent. Before brain gears began turning and a certain raven haired girl spoke up.

"As in Lord Sesshomaru?" She only received a nod in return. Then a girl with long dark green hair, wearing a senshi uniform stepped up to the flea.

"So is what you're telling us true?" Myoga huffed, slightly offended.

"I served by their side for most of those thousand years, young lady." Setsuna stepped back and sighed with a frown. She was the Keeper of Time and even this one had thrown her for a loop… okay, possibly two.

"But we're only 500 years in the past so if what you're saying really is true, then what happened to the other 500 years?" Myoga nodded again, not liking going back down to that particular memory.

"Before I indulge you all in the past, I must inform you that during the Lord and Lady's reign, there was the most peace any of us had ever seen." The flea sighed, paused and then slowly continued.

"One day, the Lady was doing her daily visits to the villages close to the castle. I have only ever seen her capacity for caring matched by Kagome." Myoga paused for a minute, only to irritate the confused hanyou.

"Get on with it already!" Kagome glared at the hanyou lightly.

"InuYasha!" Said hanyou only gave a 'feh' but didn't say anything further. The flea cleared his throat again.

"I had the pleasure of visiting with the Lady that fateful day even though it was on business. I had a message from the Lord, asking if she would skip the days visit. He was concerned about her and their unborn child."

"But Myoga, I thought that you said the land was at peace." Sango added. Myoga nodded.

"And it was, except that news had leaked about the child and that it was going to be a hanyou. A few groups that were against the Lord and Lady used this news to fuel the fire in their followers. No one even knew until … after." A solemn breeze blew through the group and Serena gulped, feeling a chill run up her spine. She could see what Myoga was telling them so clearly, it was as if she was there herself.

"What happened after?" Kagome asked softly. It was apparently a touchy subject for the poor guy.

"The lady just smiled at me and told me to return to the Lord and tell him that everything would be fine. Oh, if only I had been more insistent as the Lord had ordered me to be. But … I just couldn't! Especially after she had smiled at me with such kindness and warmth!" The flea broke his story with near hysterical sobs. Kagome looked to Sango and then to Serena, biting her lip gently and turning back to Myoga.

"Myoga, if it's too much then we won't pressure you. The thing is your story might be the only lead we have as to why they're here and how they got here." The flea blew his nose on his tiny tissue and nodded, collecting himself.

"Alright then. The lady had always been one with the magic of the land so the enemies used it against her. By somehow draining the magic of the land, they weakened her considerably. Enough to … end her life." The group let him grieve for a few more minutes before Setsuna spoke up again.

"Myoga, do you know about what time this all happened?" The flea collected himself again and looked at the dark green haired girl.

"Why, two or three centuries ago at least." Setsuna took on a pondering looking as she did a few calculations in her head and a little review of the last few centuries.

"And what did you say your lady's name was?" Myoga looked at her curiously.

"Serenity. Lady Serenity." Setsuna nodded a little. It made sense but there was one little bit of information missing from the puzzle.

"Myoga … do you know when the Lord and Lady met?" The little flea paused and appeared to be thinking.

"I'd have to say … about 1000 years ago. When Sesshomaru and InuYasha's father was still ruling." Sango blinked a little bit.

"Wow, that long ago?"

"Unlike you humans, 1000 years is nothing to this Sesshomaru." Serena blinked, seeming to come out of her unnoticed trance and she stared at him. Something in her was pushing her brain to recognize at least something about him. Though all her memories of her past life, her known one anyways, were hazy at best and most of the time she just pawned them off as weird dreams.

Slowly, a thought came to her head. "Hey guys … if what that flea guy is talking about is true and we're all from this time or whatever … aren't we like somewhere between the past and the future?" Another pause came and went and then came …

"What about Mamoru?! I can't cheat on him!" The Senshi just sighed, some shaking their heads. Their princess would never change. Setsuna frowned delicately while the others attempted to calm the hysterical Serena.

"While your tale certainly makes sense, there is one thing that doesn't make sense to me. As far back as any of us can really remember she," The dark green haired girl with red eyes paused, pointing at the hysterical girl behind her, "Lived on the moon her whole life until Beryl attacked and destroyed everything. The Queen, her mother, used the last of power to have us reborn on Earth. So how did we all get from this time period to that one?"

Kagome nodded slightly at the girls' question. "Well, it's possible that she could have been reincarnated though it happening three different times seems a bit of a stretch but … after traveling back and fourth for almost two years, it doesn't really surprise me." A whine interrupted any further investigating and the dark green haired girl sighed, straightening.

"Alright, time to sum everything up." Walking over to Sesshomaru, she walked a circle around him, studying the demon Lord whose expression could refreeze the glaciers. Glancing at her powered up princess and then the rest of the Senshi, she sighed yet again. The information made sense, the timeline was a little off but all in all, it all sounded believable.

"So, we've all been reincarnated three different times, Kagome once from that undead bitch," She didn't even notice Kagome's confused expression as she continued listing off the "facts".

"We already knew that Serena was Serenity though just not in this life time. Hell, I didn't even know and I'm the blooming Time Guardian. So … if my line of thought is correct … we've almost caught the tail end of this little story and we're only a few hundred years away from our time on the Moon."

"Um, excuse me," Setsuna turned to Amy who had her hand slightly raised.

"I don't mean to interrupt or doubt but if we're very much in the past there must be a reason and I'm not sure I completely understand everything. While on the Moon, Serena had a habit of visiting Earth more often than she stayed at home. It is known that is the way she met Mamoru and that affects a series of events leading to Crystal Tokyo."

"Well, you know, the way I see it, if we're here then we're obviously here for a reason and so far, that reason seems only to be to fix the past." Rei added. A few other girls nodded.

"Crystal Tokyo was only created after billions of people died and almost completely wiped out the entire human population." Lita put in. Mina nodded. Setsuna eyed the Senshi.

"You're not actually suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" She paused and shook her head.

"Not happening, we've already caused enough trouble and I don't feel like rewriting history. We're going to find a way back as soon as we can and forget this whole thing ever happened."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

An hour and a half later, the newly formed group of mostly females was sitting just a little ways away, Serena happily munching on some sweets that Kaede had scrounged up. Now if that wasn't weird enough, seeming's how all eight of them were from the future, the great Taiyoukai was gracing them with his presence, watching the blonde odangoed girl curiously though it was guaranteed that if you mentioned it then he'd outright deny it.

Kagome sighed a little bit, turning her attention back to Kaede.

"What do you think, Kaede?" Sango asked from beside the raven haired girl. The elderly miko looked to the girl and her apparent guardians and nodded.

"I have heard the tale and it would give reason as to Lord Sesshomaru's actions towards humans. While it is apparent that he does not want anything to do with humans, it does not explain the fact that he does keep that little girl with him." Kagome nodded.

Mina grinned and nudged Serena. "You know … if you don't want him, I'll gladly take him off your hands."

"Any of us would, you know." Rei put in with a grin of her own. The inner scouts gathered around Serena and the giggling floated to Kagome's ears. Pausing, she looked at them and almost felt sorry for Sesshomaru. He was currently the object of five females undivided attention and with his hearing, well, she was positive that no matter how quietly they were talking, he could hear everything crystal clear.

On the other hand … he didn't look like he cared. Not that Sesshomaru ever looked like he cared about anything, Kagome corrected with an inward sigh. Letting out yet another sigh, the raven haired girl put her head in her hands, pouting lightly. It made sense and yet it didn't and it was beginning to get on her nerves.

"Kagome, you haven't touched your tea yet. Are you feeling alright?" Sango asked from beside the girl. Kagome looked at the demon slayer and smiled brightly.

"I feel fine, it's just I can't figure this thing out. I mean … I don't even think this was mentioned in my history book!" After a minute, the girl blinked and then hauled out a thick book with the word 'history' written in big letters on the cover.

"Let's see … Feudal Era … hmm …" Sango blinked and looked at her friend, attempting to read what the book was saying but came up empty.

"What does it say, Kagome?" Kagome looked over at her friend and then at the book.

"It pretty much says what Myoga told us except it doesn't really give dates or anything like that. It just says 'Hundreds of years ago when humans and demons lived side by side, a human woman and a demon lord fell in love. When they took the throne, the land was in peace although according to legend, the Lady was killed just before giving birth to their first child'." Sango thought for a minute and sighed lightly.

"Well, your book just confirmed what Myoga has told us." Kagome nodded and looked over at the odangoed blonde with a smile.

"Now, my only question would be … why are they not allowed back to their own time?" Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, that does pose a problem. I mean, I can use it normally, even InuYasha can get through." Sango nodded thoughtfully.

"True but the Bone Eaters Well is very old and uses very old magic." Miroku cleared his throat, turning the two sets of eyes onto him.

"I have a theory as to why they might not be allowed back. We all know that Lord Sesshomaru and InuYasha were both born from the most powerful demon alive so it's only natural that the power their father possessed during his time has been passed on." Kagome thought for a minute.

"Well, yeah, but what does that have to do with anything? We already know how strong Lord Sesshomaru and InuYasha are. Besides, this is their original time period." Miroku nodded.

"True but what about you, Kagome?" The girl blinked in confusion, pointing to herself.

"Me? What does this have to do with me?"

"Well, you are a miko and you have now full control of your powers that just a few hours, no one knew just how much of it was completely untapped. The fact that these girls are already super heroines in their own time only helps this case. Myoga told us that the Lady was so connected to the Earth and all its powers and magic that it was that very fact that caused the kingdom's downfall."

Kagome blinked and frowned delicately before looking to her friends again.

"What about Sesshomaru though? Why him? I mean, the fact that he was in the area at all is shocking in itself but the way he acted when he saw her, it was like he was seeing a ghost or something. So we obviously know that he was like 'The One' back then."

"I believe," Miroku continued, planning on getting to the girl's questions later, "That, like you, her power must have called out to the power that created the Bone Eaters Well which connected her to the Sacred Tree that the well is made out of and, ultimately, connecting her to you and, therefore, connecting you to the other girls. To answer your question, Kagome, when demons mate, they mate for life and mark each other, therefore connecting their souls together and their lifelines."

Kagome paused to take all the information in.

"But wouldn't that mean that if one died, so would the other?" Miroku nodded.

"In most cases but Lord Sesshomaru carries on his father's bloodline, therefore becoming the only Taiyoukai of this time. Myoga said that she was connected to the Earth and it's timeless magic so, even though her physical body was no longer, her spirit was still drifting inside the Bone Eaters Well."

"So she's been reincarnated three different times. And I thought it was bad for me being Kikyo's reincarnation." Kagome looked at the demon lord and then at the blonde odangoed girl who was currently trying to make conversation with him while the other females cooed over Kilala and Shippo. A smile touched her lips though she felt a little sorry for her, Sesshomaru never talked to anyone unless he needed to, which was rarely.

"You know, I sort of feel bad for Lord Sesshomaru." Sango stated softly, causing Kagome and Miroku to look at her curiously.

"Well, it's hard losing someone you love and for humans, you only have to live with it until your life comes to an end."

"But demons are practically eternal." Kagome finished for her friend, earning a nod. After a minute, Kagome felt bad for him as well.

"Imagine living thousands of years with the pain of losing the one you love." The young girl's gaze strayed from one brother to the other, not noticing that the other two were watching her. After a moment, the raven haired girl smiled and rose to her feet.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I think I need to stretch my legs a little bit." They nodded and watched her retreating back.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**A/N:**** Alright … I apologize for leaving this for so long … this chapter was REALLY hard to grind out and I apologize if the timeline doesn't make sense … it doesn't even hardly make sense to me either and I have NO idea how I'm going to even make this work … --' **

**Anyways, I owe a HUGE thank you to ****Jay FicLover****! You really helped me!**

**And, as always, some things never change –wink- **


	3. Learning to Love Again

Learning to Love Again

**Learning to Love Again**

**Disclaimer:**** Yeah, I don't own Sailor Moon or InuYasha, but I own everything else! No … just kidding. I only own my screwed up ideas, lol.**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

It was so quiet … she had never experienced this before and … the stars … she could see the stars so clearly and the moon was so bright. A slight restlessness filled the blonde girl and she quietly crept from her sleeping companions, the grass feelings so soft underneath her feet she didn't bother putting her shoes on again.

Rising to her feet, she looked over her seven friends with a slight smile. Shaking her head, she pushed her confusing thoughts out of the way and headed to the hot spring that the Kagome girl had shown her earlier in the day. She could use a good soak. Making her way through the trees and various plant lives, Serena came to a halt in front of it and smiled.

Listening and looking around, making sure no one was there to peep at her, she removed her clothing articles one by one, folding them neatly on a rock to make sure they stayed dry. Once wearing nothing but she was born in, the blonde odango haired girl stepped into the water and sighed when it touched her body.

Finding a natural made bench beneath the water, she sat down, resting herself against the rock that split the spring in two halves. Closing her eyes after a brief moment, she opened them again, looking at the stars.

"It's so beautiful here …" She said softly with a smile.

"It is." A strong male voice agreed. He smirked lightly when he heard splashing coming from the other side of the rock he was leaning against. He suspected that she was quite surprised to find that she wasn't alone, not that the great demon lord was spying on her; he would never lower himself to that perverted monk's level. Rather he was attempting to clear his mind and sort things out when he smelt her coming. Normally, the smell of a human made his nose wrinkle and his body to cringe but she, Serenity or Serena as they referred to her as, smelled like the earth would after a night's rain; fresh, crisp but soothing at the same time.

Sesshomaru unconsciously breathed in more of her scent that seemed to have such a calming effect on him. There was no mistaking that smell … as his entire being had longed to smell that smell again, however, the person that the smell was linked to was not the same, it couldn't be since humans were far less eternal than demons and yet … something was pulling at something inside him that hadn't been stirred since he had discovered Rin …

Serena frowned delicately, listening to try and decide if he was still there or awake or … anything. At first, she was so surprised that she plunged herself into the hot water up to her chin, thinking that it was someone come to spy on her but when nothing happened and no one appeared, she relaxed and her curiosity spiked but she ordered herself to stay put. With a light sigh, Serena aka Serenity leaned back against the rock.

"What do you make of all this?" The girl asked quietly, somehow certain that despite her quiet tone, he could certainly still hear her.

Golden eyes blinked at the question as Sesshomaru paused, trying to figure out what she was talking about. "What do I make of all what?" He asked in return. He smirked when he heard a bit of a frustrated sigh. So these circumstances were confusing for her as well.

Serena rested her head against the rock, looking up at the sky. "Of … everything that we are or were or to be or … I don't know …" Sesshomaru smirked, picturing her with frustration playing out on her features. He didn't say anything for a long while, trying to find the words that would soothe her but at the same time answer her question. She was her, this girl wearing the same type of strange clothing as his brother's female, this girl that was from the same time as his brother's female, the girl he was having a conversation with … it was her, his love from so long ago. Painful twinges from within him made Sesshomaru sigh audibly, placing a clawed hand over his chest.

"There is … no denying that you are her. Your soul is the same as is the magic within you though quite a lot of it is untrained." Sesshomaru couldn't get another word in as he was suddenly faced with annoyed blue eyes. He blinked in surprise that she moved so quickly. His chest tightened and his breath caught as his mind slowly began closing the difference gap between the two. It was that same face that did him in so many years ago …

"It really is you." The demon lord whispered quietly, slowly reaching out a hand, his fingers moving through the streams of golden hair that fell from her odangoes. Serena blinked, her heart pounding in her chest and her lips trembled slightly. She knew this feeling but … she had never felt it so strong with Mamoru

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

A certain young girl with dark hair and chocolate brown eyes tossed and turned in her sleeping bag, unable to sleep. With a bit of a sigh, she rolled to her back and looked up at the branch a certain hanyou occupied, well usually, she corrected when she saw that it was vacant that night. Curious and a little worried about her dog eared friend and secret or not-so-secret crush, she got up and stretched.

A familiar light caught her eye and her stomach plummeted though she gave herself a little pep talk. It worked until she saw a white snake of sorts flying in the sky, towards the trees. Her mouth went dry and her hands became clammy but she forced herself to follow it and confirm what her heart already knew; her special hanyou was with … HER.

"InuYasha, do you not love me as I love you?" Asked a young woman with skin as white as snow and hair as black as night wearing a traditional miko kimono locked eyes with the golden eyes of the hanyou as she watched him squirm.

"K-Kikyo … you know what … I promised …" Standing before the dead priestess, a part of the hanyou was telling him to forget about her, what happened between them wasn't their fault and they weren't meant to be. It was telling him to go back, go back to the first friends he'd ever had, to the happier life that he had since a certain teenage girl with so much love in her that it had made him love again. But … standing there, looking at the woman before him … could he really just do that to her, could he really just leave her to face hell alone? Golden eyes blinked in surprise when he felt a pair of arms go around his torso.

Just this last time, this would be the last time he'd hold her like this …

"Kikyo …" He began softly, looking into emotionless eyes. Unbeknownst to him, they had a certain audience and the scene was tearing her apart.

Kagome knew that she should just leave and forget this, store the pain away but her legs wouldn't move. Tears filled her eyes as she watched from her spot behind a near-by tree and her stomach knotted painfully. Shutting her eyes tightly, she tried to force her legs to move but she couldn't. Her body shook with suppressed sobs, desperately trying to keep herself hidden.

Why did she always have to do this to herself? As soon as she saw the light that came from Kikyo's Soul Catchers, she knew exactly where InuYasha was and who he was with. Even knowing all this, she still went, she still followed him. Every time it was the same deal, the same thing happened and she was always the one that ended up getting hurt. Every time she saw them together or every time he talked about her or followed her, a little piece of her died. And this time was no different.

She had to clamp her hands down on her mouth as tears streamed down her cheeks. It wasn't the first time she'd seen them kiss, it was more like the second or third though it didn't make it any less painful. Instead it made it more painful since the undead priestess always seemed to show up just when things were beginning to look hopeful. Finally, her legs were free from her bindings and she took a step back and onto a twig.

InuYasha's head whipped up and his eyes set upon Kagome. Tears were running freely down her face and she was off before he could even explain the situation.

"Kagome!" He made to go after her and make her listen to him but found himself detained. Looking at Kikyo, he looked in the direction of where Kagome had run off to. Sure, he'd seen her upset before but not THIS upset.

"Kikyo, let go." He told her, her face forever expressionless.

"What about your promise to me, InuYasha?" The hanyou paused for a minute. Sure there had been rough times with Kagome but … she was the only person that always came back to him, who promised to always be by his side, who always believed in him. And Kikyo? The Kikyo he used to love was dead and this body of hers was just clay and dirt. She didn't want him; she just wanted him away from Kagome, the one person that would cry for him.

"I'm sorry, Kikyo, you'll have to go to hell by yourself." With that, he took off, following the scent of Kagome and her painful tears. Catching up with her easily, he stood in her way, trying to ignore the painful jabs her tears were causing him.

"Go away, InuYasha!" Kagome shouted, trying to sound angry. She flinched when he reached for her, not trusting herself to break down and just accept him again. InuYasha just ignored it and reached for her again.

"SIT!" The hanyou went face down in the dirt. Kagome was shaking and the tears just wouldn't stop as she looked down at the hanyou who was struggling to get up.

"Kagome-"

"SIT!" Again he was pummeled into the dirt but again, he struggled to get up.

"Listen, Kagom-"

"SIT!" Once again, the hanyou found himself eating dirt but he fought against it, straining to get up. Before she could utter the word again, he did the only thing he could think of: kiss her.

Kagome's eyes went as wide as dinner plates and her hands clutched the front of his kimono though the fact that they were shaking so badly it was a little hard to do. Tears spilled over and down her cheeks again and the hanyou slowly pulled back, half afraid she would 'sit' him again.

"Stop crying, okay? Your setting my nose on fire." He said softly, wiping her eyes gently with his sleeve. Kagome sniffled and nodded, still clutching his kimono. InuYasha pulled her to him and breathed in her scent, trying to calm the butterflies that were in his stomach. It was now or never and he already faced Kikyo now all that was left was to fix things with Kagome. Even after all this time, it never failed him just how much she cared.

"I'm not going to hell with Kikyo, Kagome. I … what happened fifty years ago is in the past and Kikyo is not the Kikyo I knew from back then." Kagome's eyes widened and she fought off tears. Tears of happiness, tears of uncertainty, just … tears. She had waited so long to hear those words and now he was finally saying them …

"Kagome … I … I …" InuYasha gulped and steeled his nerves, "I love you, Kagome." He said quietly, into her ear. The tears that Kagome was barely holding back couldn't be held back anymore and they overflowed while her shoulders shook. InuYasha panicked a little, pulling her away from him so he could look at her face. He blinked in confusion when he could see one of the biggest smiles on her face he'd ever seen before.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" He asked with a bit of worry.

Kagome nodded, wiping her eyes though the tears wouldn't stop. "I've … just been wa-waiting to he-hear those words." She told him between hiccups. The hanyou still didn't understand why she was crying.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked a little concerned about her. She looked happy but she was still crying.

"Because I'm happy." She said softly as the tears slowly began drying up. InuYasha smiled and brought her to him again, finally feeling at ease.

"I love you, too, InuYasha." Kagome told him quietly, feeling all the emotional drama taking a toll on her system. She couldn't help but yawn, feeling a little stupid for ruining this perfect moment. To her surprise, InuYasha just picked her up bridal style and set her down onto her sleeping bag.

Kagome was so tired; her brain barely registered InuYasha placing a soft kiss on her lips before leaping back up to his tree branch that overlooked their much larger camp.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**A/N:**** Okay I realize that this is quite a smaller chapter than I usually write but … there were quite a bit of intense stuff in it, don't you think? I think so, which is why I made it shorter than usual.**

**A very large (VERY LARGE) thank you to ****Jay FicLover**** she helped me SOOO much and is very awesome :D**

**As she pointed out, there might have been some confusing parts in the last chapter sooo I am here to straighten things out!**

**First off – Sesshy – Yes it WAS him way back when and not just like some previous incarnation or something. It was Fluffy in all his poofy, fluffiness. My reasoning is that demons age REALLY slow and they're practically eternal so while Fluffy was young back then, he wasn't a whole lot younger than he is now.**

**Yes, it did happen during the time Queen Serenity ruled the entire solar system with the exception of Earth.**

**Now … I realize that in the manga, the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Millenium existed even before the dinosaurs but I don't know if I'm using to use that in here or not. I was doing a bit of research and I found that only the royal family had moon symbols as well as their advisors. It got me thinking on another way I could connect Serena and Fluffy. I've only ever seen one picture of his momma but she had a cresent moon on her forehead, just like Fluffy and, well, we all know that the royal family has a cresent moon, too, though it's not like the others (obviously).**

**Anyways … I hope this clears up a small amount of confusion.**

**Oh and to reply to a question: Yes, I do know I'm switching between Japanese and English names. I just like Mamoru better cause Darien sounds stupid (though I used to like it).**

**Till next time!**


End file.
